Lost Memory
by Park hana
Summary: Leeteuk cemburu melihat Kyuhyun dekat dengan Heechul, mood nya berubah jelek ketika mendengar beberapa artis membicarakan dia.. Leeteuk berniat untuk membalas nya dengan pura-pura lupa ingatan... Humor fict abal.. mixed idol grup...


**"LOST MEMORY"**

**Cast : Super Junior member**

**Other cast : Yoon Doojun*beast***

**Key *shinee***

**Lee Hongki***

**Jung Yonghwa*CN Blue**

**Junsu *2pm**

banyak bener other cast nya ya sudaah lanjood

**Warning:: humor,garing and Mixed idol grup yg gaje**

suju dorm

"eh..eh..liat deh itu Heechul hyung sama Kyuhyun tidur nya mirip" celetuk Eunhyuk yg sedang melihat kedua member SuperJunior yang memiliki aura gelap tidur di sofa

Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk sambil merogoh Hp, berniat untuk memphoto kejadian langka seperti ini. Jarang-jarang makhluk berbeda kepribadian itu bisa kompak selain diatas panggung "iya ya.. wah jarang-jarang kayak gini poto ah.."Donghae dengan semangat memphoto nya dan siap di upload ke twitter

"sekarang Kyu deket sama Heechul hyung ya? seneng liatnya. ga kayak dulu sering berantem. Dorm jadi tenang" imbuh Sungmin ikutan nimbrung

"kalian ngapain pada ngumpul di situ.." ucap Teuki Leader berhati malaikat yg childish dan tertindas #digampar Leeteuk#. Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang saling bersandar " ohh ini toh.. udah jangan di ganggu biarin mereka tidur" perintah Leeteuk,dan dengan santainya namja cantik itu menuju kedapur untuk memasak ramen. Setelah memastikan Leeteuk kedapur,Donghae memulai topik pembicaraan

"tapi aneh,Kyuhyun sekarang deket sama Heechul hyung dan sekarang kok aku merasa Kyuhyun agak jauh dengan Leeteuk hyung" jelas Donghae "padahal Leeteuk hyung sayang banget sama si maknae, kasihan kalau Leeteuk hyung di acuhkan sama Kyuhyun. kan usaha Leeteuk buat deket sama maknae cukup susah" lanjutnya tanpa tahu Leeteuk sudah selesai memasak di dapur.

"barusan kamu ngomong apa Hae" tanya Teuki sambil membawa semangkuk ramen

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan "ah kagak hyung..salah denger kali"

" kita ada jadwal manggung jangan bangun telat ok!.. nggak enak kalau dateng telat ngga baik di liat hoobae bsk" jelasnya lalu masuk kamar sambil membawa ramennya

**0oo0o0o0o0o0**

Donghae meng-upload foto yang diambil tadi dan sambil menunggu upload complete Donghae iseng-iseng melihat berita atau gosip di internet melalui mbah google.

"wuahhh Nickhun sama vicky liburan ke Thailand" seru Donghae heboh, matanya kembali mendekat ke laptop " tp sayang Nickhun kagak ajak gw ckck" setelah selesai memabaca berita tentang pasangan WGM Khuntoria, tangan Donghae dengan lincah mengklik salah satu situs dan mulai membaca nya. "idih! gile nih berita! ELF INDONESIA INGIN SUSHOW 4" Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi "gw sih mau aja konser di Indonesia tapi boss gw banyak permintaan sama pihak Promotor huft ,sabar ya ELF Indo kita pasti dateng,siapin aja lontong sayur, ketoprak,sate atau nasi padang..hehehe" Hae masih sibuk mencari berita seru,sampai pada akhirnnya matanya tertuju pd sebuah judul berita yg di cetak tebal "MWORAGOO! KYU HYUN LEBIH DEKAT DENGAN HEE CHUL DIBANDING DENGAN LEADERNYA SENDIRI! Teuki hyung tau bisa gawat urusannya" Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi "tuh Leader kan agak-agak sensitif, bisa-bisa dia nangis-nangis. Kecintaan Leeteuk sama Kyuhyun kan diatas rata-rata.. dasar brother complex"

"loe kenapa Hae teriak-teriak gitu.." Eunhyuk yang sedang membaca komik hentai langsung menutup komiknya dan mengahmpiri Donghae, ikutan gosip bareng Hae

"iya nih ada apa sih?" tanya Siwon yg baru dateng dan langsung ikutan bergabung dengan Eunyuk menghampiri Donghae. mereka membaca judulnya dan...

"mworagoo!" teriak Siwon dan Eunhyuk teriak bersamaan

Donghae reflek menutup kedua telinga nya"eh kuping gw biisa budeg nih"

"gawat klo teuki hyung tau..dia bisa ngambek" Eunhyuk melipat kedua tangan nya dii dada dan menatap Siwon serta Donghae bergantian

"bener tuh klo dia ngambek departement store bokap gw bakal diacak-acak ma dia udah gitu minta diskon" Siwon panik sambil memasang wajah horor #dibakar Siwon#

"mending departement store yg di acak-acak lah kalo kolam ikan orang yang diacak-acak gimana kan kasihan ikan-ikannya..?"jawab Hae asal dan ngga nyambung plus ngga penting.

_Donghae : lo *nunjuk muka author* mau merusak hidup ikan atau ngga bisa ketemu sama hyung gw! *ngancem*_

_Author : iyaaa...! tapi jangan robek poster Leeteuk gw_

_Donghae_ : *senyum penuh kemenangan*

_"pokoknya_ kita rahasiakan ini dr Teuki hyung oke.."

_"wokieeehhhhh"jawab_ mereka Eunhyuk dan Siwon berbarengan

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

music bank backsatge

Kyuhyun merenggangkan kedua tangan nya "akhirnya selesai juga...!"Seru Kyuhyun

"kau mau minum Kyu?"tawar Heechul sambil menyodorkan sebotol air putih kepada Kyuhyun

"ne hyung..gumawoo" jawab Kyuhyun, menerima botol yang di berikan Heechul, sedangkan Teuki merasa cemburu melihat keakraban Heechul dan Kyuhyun, bukannya ia tidak suka mereka dekat hanya saja Leeteuk tidak suka dia merasa Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi menyayanginya. Childish bukan?. Leeteuk lalu duduk sendiri di pojokan sambil memandang Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang tertawa bersama tapisayup-sayup ia mendnegar pembicaraan beberapa Boyband yang bisa dibilang sedang bergosip, Leeteuk berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan sambil menajamkan menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat Key,Hongki,Doojun,Jung yonghwa dan Jun su 2pm

Leeteuk memandang mereka sambil mendengarkan apa yg di bicarakan

"ehh..lo lo semua pd udah tau gosip baru blom?"tanya Doojun yg memulai pembicaraan

"gosip apaan sih hyung?" tanya Key yg ikut ngrumpi dan memasang tampang serius

"Gimana sih lo Key,katanya lu ummanya anak-anak kok gosip beginian lo kgk tau.."Doojun mengeluarkan jurus bigosnya #author dibakar beauty#

Key menyipitkan matanya 'emang apahubungannya' batinya "eh sumpah w kaga tau"jawab Key sedikit kesal

Junsu, Yonghwa dan Hong ki dengan serius dan asik memperhatikan Doojun komat kamit berceloteh panjang lebar sambil manggut-manggut tanda mereka mengerti

"oh..jd Heechul hyung deket sama si maknae toh" Hong ki menoleh ke arah Heechul yang masih tertawa bersama Kyuhyun "klo gw sih..percaya aja dia deket ma Heechul hyung,dia perhatiaan sih"

"ah..lu Ahong. lo kan emang lengket bener ma dia makanya lo ngomong gitu" entah kenapa Yonghwa menjadi emosi.

"nama gw Hongki bukan Ahong dan kenapa lo yg emosi" Hongki nyolot

"heh..udah-udah. " Junsu sebagai yang Tua melerai dua band satu mangement itu "lanjut dong Doojun" ucap Jun su semangat

Doojun mengangkat kedua bahunya "ya gitu,sebelum gw jd artis, dulu yg gw tau Kyu ntu deketnya sama Sungmin trus Leeteuk-hyung mencoba deket sama si maknae. Tapi Kyuhyun sama Heechul hyung sih dulu ngga sedeket ini"jelas Doojun

"gw kasian ma Teuki hyung,dia kan eternal leader gw pengen kayak dia." jelas Yonghwa

"beuhhh! kagak tau aja tuh org koplak ga ketulungan"tambah Hongki

"eh sembarangan lo ngomong.." key membela Teuki. Teuki yg mendengarnya tersenyum akhirnya ada yg membelanya "dia bukan pelit cuma irit" *gubraaakkkk*

Leeteuk memegang tengkuk lehernya merasa darah tingginya naik

"pantesan kuping gw panas dari tadi,wong di omongin gini..liat aja lo semua akan tau akibatnya bicara di belakang Park jungsoo"

**TBC**

**Ohh iya aku mau ngejawab yg di ff special gift**

**Kenapa ngga di kasih ratting M **

**Jawab: karena kata-katanya ngga terlalu vulgar jadi di letakan di rating K+**

**NC nya ngga ditampilin ::**

**Jawab: karena saya ngga bisa buat NC jadi kalaupun buat yg ratting nya agak-agak menjurus, bahasanya saya buat sehalus mungkin tapi memiliki makna yg sama..**

**Heheheheh gumawo buat yg udah baca ff special gift nya. Sekali lagi gumawo readers..**


End file.
